


Con's Room

by mandykaysfic



Series: 12 days of Christmas 2014 [2]
Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Con moves out on her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con's Room

**Author's Note:**

> On the second day of Christmas...two locked doors.

"You'll be entering and leaving by this door at the back. Here's the key. If you lose it, you'll be required to pay the price of having a new one cut. Your room is on the third floor. This way."

Con Maynard picked up her case and followed Mrs McCrae up the narrow staircase. For all her weight, Con's new landlady almost ran up the stairs, leaving Con only enough time to take in the fact the small amount of wall she could see between multitudinous picture frames was painted green, and no time to peer down the corridors of the other floors.

"Bathroom." Mrs McCrae indicated a white door at the end of the passageway. "You share with three others. This is yours."

Her door was yellow. Mrs McCrae unlocked it and pushed it open. "I would remind you the rent is due every Thursday and there's to be no gentlemen staying overnight."

"Yes, Mrs McCrae. Thank you, Mrs McCrae." Con gratefully placed her case just inside the door; it was heavier than its size indicated. She looked around at the room that was to be her home for the foreseeable future. Straight away she loved the cheery yellow of the color washed walls.

"If you lose your key, you'll be required to pay the price of having a new one cut," repeated Mrs McCrae as she handed over the room key.

"I understand," said Con.

"Very well then, Miss Maynard. I'm sure we'll get along fine."

Con thanked Mrs McCrae's retreating back and closed the door, shutting out the sound of heavy footsteps as Mrs McCrae hurried back down the stairs.

Giving into an impulse, she flung out her arms and twirled around. "Mine! All mine!"

Giddily, she flung herself onto the divan and slowly unclenched the hand that held the precious keys. She stared at the smaller of the two; the key to her room. At home, the triplets had naturally shared a room. At the Chalet School there'd been a succession of dormitories, and then it was back with Len and Margot in the holidays. Even St Mildred's had dormitories, although the cubicles were separated by six-foot high partitions of matchboarding instead of curtains as a concession to its status as a finishing school. She'd followed that by sharing a room in one of the women's houses at university. Now, for the first time in her life, she had a room to herself and it even came with a key.

Con got up and went over to the door. She took a deep breath and held it as she put the key in the lock. Slowly, spinning out one of the great defining moments of her life, as she would later describe it in her diary, she turned the key, and when the lock clicked, she let out her breath and smiled.

END


End file.
